vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
148027-space-chase-expeditions-lack-incentives
Content ---- ---- ---- I agree there are better rewards for achieving gold in expeditions - but I am talking specifically about this event. If you were endlessly farming expeditions for gold before this event kicked in, then you're quids in. But if you have done expeditions to death already long before this event was thought up, chances are you're only running expeditions for particles and the incentive just isn't there for me personally to waste even more time doing a longer grouped version of the expedition or completing all of the optional tasks and prolonging the grind. If the amount of eko particles you earnt scaled with the size of your group, or each reward chest contained a number of bonus particles based on the medal you achieved then it would be a different story. | |} ---- I hear you but I'm not sure it would make sense to have particles scale with number of people. That would simply reverse-screw the folks who prefer to do do content solo (which is kind of the purpose for shiphands in the first place; they're soloable instanced content). It does suck when you've already farmed these places to death and don't need anything you get from them. But I think that part of the point of this event was to get folks running old content with a new reason, and that reason is decor— so if you're not an avid builder, then yea, there really isn't a reason for you to run/like this event. It's ~not~ for everyone, it's for builders and anyone who thinks they can profit from auctioning the ship parts. It's not meant to be some great new reason for players of all stripes to run shiphands again. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- It worked out awesome for me, thanks for making soloing as rewarding <3 | |} ---- ---- Just an FYI, I actually like the way this one has been done. You can group if you want, you don't have to. You can speed farm it if you want, you don't have to. I expect a lot of people will have collected a fair number of the pieces by the end of the event without having to kill themselves farming, and there's no advantage to running an AFK train. Not everything in the game needs to incentivize gold medals and running in as large a group as the content will allow, and kudos to the devs for making an event that didn't. It's much appreciated! | |} ---- ---- Huge thanks for clarifying that, Caydiem, I had wondered. But I kind of wish that you had added particles for the optionals, at the very least. It's already an extremely grindy event: something like 25 M-13's or 9 DSE's per ship. Extra particles on the optionals, ideally enough to double the reward if you got them all, would have made this a lot less painful of an event, would have made it possible to do anything else during these 10 days and still get a couple of ships out of it. At the current reward rate, unless you play a lot more hours a day than most, the only way you're going to complete more than one ship is if all you do for 10 days straight is grind expeditions. Surely that wasn't intentional? P.S. I would swear that we were told, a week ago last Friday during the livestream, that particles were BoE and chits weren't. Instead it's the other way around. Bug? | |} ---- 100% sure you don't. You get small amounts of eko particles throughout an expedition as you complete some of the required tasks, but none of the optional ones. Thanks for the response, I guess I can understand the logic behind that decision. However, solo or grouped, I do wish the chests had the potential to contain an event themed item depending on what medal you get. Anyhoo, still planning to speed through and farm for the three ships. The weird thing is I always used to play for gold in shiphands, now I am just trying to earn eko particles asap I am finding a lot more useful decor pieces in the green loot bags (backpacks, maintenance platforms, etc) rather than the ship models etc from the purple loot bag, which i don't really want/need. | |} ---- Eh? We said the particles weren't soulbound and the chits are, and that's how they work. Just checked on one of my fellas who has both. You can trade particles - but once you've made 'em into chits, they're yours forever. | |} ---- ---- I doubt it's anything sinister. Might just be a lore thing. Would be pretty strange to say there's chits floating around to collect than to say there are eko particles to collect. My only feedback on the event is that I don't see why they keep adding these short events that might or might not ever come back. Why not add themed boxes to the store, like these space chase boxes, that change every month instead of a couple days and then all go poof after a few. Players would know that in July the, I dunno, savanna themed random loot box will be in the store, or in January the eldan themed box will be in the store. They'd have NPCs, maybe music, exclusive decor, costumes, etc. There would always be a random loot box in the store to spend money on, and people would know for sure they'd be coming around again if they didn't get the items they wanted. Basically, you guys keep adding stuff to the store then taking it out. I know limited time offers help getting people spending, but your store needs a whole lot more for sale all the time. Having something like this that rotates monthly or even seasonally would always have more items to sell in the store plus would have a sort of limited time only feel. I want you to make money, is what I'm saying. | |} ---- That logic doesn't work because then there's no reason for the magical deer in Blighthaven to drop a technological draken-sized helmet for my character. Or for Metal Maw Prime to drop a big ice platform. There's clearly a gameplay-story segregation at work that doesn't damage the game. The actual reason must lay somewhere else and I can't find it. Edited December 10, 2015 by Ildur | |} ---- This is bothering me too. Though I think right now the game is in a bit of an experimental phase where they are trying to see what they can get away with. The sad part is that I can go through this event and get everything without ever doing Expeditions. Like I got all the Gunner stuff just from buying the crates trying to get music (which I still haven't got yet). | |} ---- No. We do not need to be encouraging them to fill the store with even more RNG boxes. | |} ---- Even Rage Logic? Don't you have to kill the 3 Overseers at the same time (more or less)? | |} ---- Some really quick feedback: Particle droprate/amount may have been TOO generous. People are doing one day of farming (6 hours at most) and getting all 3 without breaking a sweat. Was this intended?Should have possibly done about half the particle reward that it is now, but additional bonus particles for doing optional objectives AND a 'group bonus' for doing them as a group.Queueing only provides 3 players for Farside Expedition (the level 6 one) whereas you can make a 5-person farming group if you group up ahead of time. Is this intended?There was not much clarity on whether a level 50 could 'rally' down to the level 6 Farside Expedition, speedrun it repeatedly, and get all their particles with little effort, Is this intended? | |} ---- No. It's not too generous. >_> These are decor pieces that a lot of us are farming to buy in bulk. You don't want the grind to get painful. Why would you queue for shiphands? xD Edited December 10, 2015 by Naunet | |} ---- If you ram them to death (first ability), you can kill them before they respawn again. | |} ---- We figured some folks were going to go at it until they got everything. Remember that some of the appeal is not only building ships, but picking up decor pieces you can use in building other things. Some of those lights and vents are pretty sweet (and I probably need a couple dozen, personally). Again, we avoided group bonuses to prevent some potentially exploitative behavior. Optionals are certainly something we can look into for the future. Queueing for Expeditions has always grouped you with 3 people to prevent long queue times. You are, of course, welcome to take a full group in. Expeditions scale from 1-5 people, after all. This is absolutely intended. Level 50s who may be fresh and unable to tear through Veteran Expeditions can absolutely rally down instead and get their particles that way if they choose. Higher levels getting particles through rallying was also, yes, intended. :) | |} ---- ---- Holy pancakes, 6 hours FARMING PER DAY? Are these people avoiding sleeping and work somehow? And eating? And general real life events? Holy pasta. My totally accruate calculations tell me that 2 hours of farming per day, (which might be some people's ENTIRE GAMING TIME dedicated to it, as Tea mentions) allows you to get one of each ship in 5-10 days depending on which expeditions you farm. So...not too generous at all if you need more than for some reason (multiple characters, making a spaceport, using the pieces in more creative ways...) | |} ---- Thank you for the really fast responses! Always appreciated! I'll pass along info to my friends & followers that don't use the forums as well. The game is F2P so I was hoping for something like 'Subscriber bonus' that would apply to drops from event items. If you wouldn't want to farm ~6 hours a day every day of the event (or even ~3 hours a day) to get everything then you'd either subscribe or you would pay real money (NcCoin) or farm OmniBits in order to get what you like (or buy them from other players). Don't get me wrong, I enjoy getting stuff easily but so far the current system isn't really promoting cash shop purchases. So we got an ugly yellow button on the default UI (even for those that spend more than $15 a month) and even worse for those that DO subscribe. I'm trying to help Carbine make money in decent ways since all the rewards ARE cosmetic-only. This cosmetic-only stuff is the kind of thing that provides no gameplay advantage and is a status symbol. It SHOULD be difficult to obtain everything so easily without spending the time/money to get it. Don't have time? Pay up (or be a sub if they increased event item drop rates for subs). Have tons of time? Farm your little hearts out and get extras to sell to other players for in-game platinum. And I don't say this to punish anyone. I say all this because I want WildStar to survive and thrive for many more years (and hopefully a decade or two). All of that needs money and slowly easing players into this type of mentality of cosmetic items require time/money to earn would be one viable way to do so. None of these easy cosmetics will be worth a lick of spit if the game shuts down. Putting on my monetization & game designer hat for a moment: -Fire all the load of slags doing the current monetization, be they at NcSoft Korea (most likely) or Carbine (less likely). -I would've made obtaining particles far more of a grind (about 10% of current drop amounts); you'd get a bonus for doing solo-queues with randoms AND an extra bonus for finishing the run even after wipes. I'd significantly scale particle drops depending on how difficult the instance is. --I would've expanded these particle drops not just to Expeditions but also to Adventures and Dungeons. Depending on player data obtained, we could then use it to scale Glory rewards in a similar fashion if desired. -I would've cut the cash shop costs of paying in half (and promoted it as 'half off regular prices') to promote far more multiple cash-shop sales rather than the skewed 'whales first' mentality that drives garbage freemium mobile crap to invade everything. Calling your customers 'whales' or treating them as such is disrespectful to everyone. You can do better, Carbine. -Additionally I would start daily 'flash' sales of new sales cycling every 20 minutes where a specific item is 50% or more discounted. Get players anxious and wanting to spend money and have NcCoin banked up to do so. -I'd cut the complete silence and excuses and just give customers what they want: Account-bound versions of every mount and pet that are equivalent the cost of buying at least 3 of the single-character versions. Cut the single-character versions by half and then the Account-bound ones won't be as ridiculously expensive. -The entire dye system would be account-wide by default. The store would then sell all the dyes that are either rare to obtain in the game or exclusively bundled with other things (though the bundle would be significantly cheaper to obtain for the value you get). -I'd cut the cost of NcCoin depending on how much is purchased. The most expensive NcCoin bundle SHOULD NOT be equivalent to the cost of buying the cheapest NcCoin bundle. What slagging moron thought that was ok!? -Many other things too long to list. Hey Carbine, I'd love to work for you as a consultant if you can convince NcSoft to play 'hands off' and let you handle your own game completely. I don't want to work for them or I'd go through the normal application process. Edited December 11, 2015 by FantasticCupcake | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That advice is worth about what they paid for it. You've made the optimal behavior pattern to ditch your friends, get a pickup group and wipe on purpose. | |} ---- ---- ---- I would have to invent new words to describe just how glad I am that you DON'T work for Carbine or NCsoft really really really really really really really really really really really really REALLY glad you're ideas are bad | |} ---- ---- It would still be faster and more efficient to farm the normal way with a group of friends. The bonus would only be there to keep pugs from insta-disbanding after a wipe. You spent money. You voted with your wallet. They aren't worried about buyer's remorse = they win. Congratulations for supporting ProtoStar! Have a fantastic day! :P Your* I would have to use a thesaurus to describe just how glad I am that you are NOT an English teacher. For someone ragging on me, your spelling & grammar are terrible. Apparently you have never heard of a thesaurus. There, now don't you feel better? ^_^ Edited December 12, 2015 by FantasticCupcake | |} ----